


All Your Blood and All Your Curses

by rivlee



Series: Gone Are All The Days [18]
Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Day, 2008. Part of a Modern!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Blood and All Your Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mention of Minor Character Death.
> 
> Title from The Gaslight Anthem's _Biloxi Parish_

_**January 1, 2008** _

It’d been one long fucking year since Babe wound up in Cajun country. In his dreams he had imagined finding a home at the Old Thibodaux Boarding House in St. Boniface, but not the way it happened, not with the sight of Julian’s surprised face as he bled to death on a South Philly sidewalk frozen in his mind. He never could’ve pictured, even in his worst nightmares, that he’d be fleeing Philly after watching one of his best friends be put in the ground. There were better ways to start a new life is all he was saying. 

The past year had been one of slow re-build. He’d found new friends here, a steady job, a man he had no clue how to live without, and a whole new community that felt like family. It didn’t mean he was without regrets; he missed Pennsport and the fact he couldn’t return was a constant bleeding wound. There was no healing that one, not even through the power of Dr. Gene Roe. God knew, he sure friggin’ knew, Gene had tried and continued to do his utmost best to keep Babe happy and healthy. For them it’d been a year of bonding, of growth, and of realizing how stupidly in love they were with each other.

Babe didn’t regret any of that, no matter the situation that brought him here. He wished the reason for his move was different; he wished Julian was still here to come for visits, terrorize Merriell Shelton, and find his own home among their mismatched crew. It wasn’t to be though, and Babe was trying to focus on living for the now rather than the could have been. 

A whole year and his world was changed. He was in a new place now and felt comfortable unlike last year when everything was a complete upheaval and he was numb to it all. He could feel it, in his bones, the promise of what 2008 would bring. It couldn’t bring Julian back from the dead; Babe wasn’t eager to participate in a real-life zombie movie anyway. He could, however big or little it was, live his life well in memory of those who would never get the chance. 

He should probably start by rolling his ass out of bed. 

**********************

A whole slew of good smells hit Babe as he stumbled down two flights of stairs to the main floor. It was late afternoon and most everyone was out and doing their own shit, but Babe hadn’t got off work until the early morning. One thing he couldn’t stand about working in bars was the aftermath of nights like New Year’s Eve and St. Patrick’s Day. Some smells and stains never disappeared. 

He wasn’t surprised to find Gene and Spina gone. Both of them had to work the clinic, sure to deal with all the war wounds from drunken stupidity and alcohol-induced bravery last night. Babe didn’t exactly welcome waking up to an empty bed but no boyfriend or partner was perfect. If the worse Gene ever did was work insane hours trying to save other people’s lives, Babe wouldn’t say shit. 

He came up short at the sight of Paw Paw Roe in the kitchen. He had two of the counters covered in dishes and food items. He was currently in front of the stove working on at least two different pots. That explained all the smells wafting through the house.

“Another Cajun tradition?” Babe asked.

“A southern one at least,” Paw Paw said. He held out a cup of coffee to Babe. “Gene-Baptiste said you were going to wake-up late.”

“I didn’t get in until 5 in the morning.” Babe took a whiff of himself and gagged. “I smell like the worst back alley in the world.”

“There be no lie there.”

Babe slid into one of the chairs and jumped when a plate of food appeared before him. He looked up to find Renée s wicked smile and kind eyes.

“Hell, girl, what the hell are you doing here?” he asked.

She leaned down and gave him a hug. “Gene and Spina wouldn’t let me drive home after my shift. They dropped me off here. Will you share your New Year with me, Bébé?”

Babe kissed her cheek. “For you, Ren? Anything.” He eagerly dug into the crepes before him. God, he loved Renée. She needed to come over more often. It sucked that Gene trusted so few people with his clinic. He’d only be convinced to leave it if Renée, Anna, or Spina was there to take over. They really needed to get more competent doctors and RNs in the place. He missed hanging out with Gene, Anna, and Renée all together. He couldn’t pick up a lot of volunteer shifts at the clinic and he hadn’t seen Ren in a week.

He looked up to find Paw Paw smiling at both of them.

“What are you even doing here, Old Man River? Don’t you have a swamp house to haunt?” Babe asked.

Paw Paw threw a green bean at Babe’s head with perfect aim. “You such a shit, Edward. Good thing it’s just what my Gene-Baptiste deserves. I’m here to cook, _couyon_. I can’t trust Merl-Francis not to burn this place down. Traditional meal for all my kids. Now, shut your mouth and eat your breakfast. After that, you call your momma. She already done called this house twice looking to make sure you still be breathing.”

Babe gave him a salute before turning back to his truly delicious breakfast. God, if he wasn’t gay and Gene wouldn’t castrate him, he’d propose to Renée in a second.

“Ren, can I bribe you to make my breakfast always?” he asked.

She patted his head. “Oh, Babe, only in your most fantastical dreams.”  
 *****************

Babe was halfway through his breakfast food-coma when the house exploded with activity. It was almost time for the big meal and people were coming from all over. The clinic was even closing down for a few hours to make sure everyone got the chance to eat a decent supper. Right now his living room was overcome with everyone from Andy Haldane to Remy and Ray. Sheryl had a gig down in New Orleans so she couldn’t grace them with her presence but the Sheltons were here in full-force. Babe had Edwin talking his ear off while Jolene painted his fingernails a bright pink.

Gene needed to get home right the fuck now. 

“They’re here,” Renée called as a truck pulled up.

Babe couldn’t thank God enough. He waited until Jolene was finished with her masterpiece before shoving her off on her dad. He got to the door just as Gene and Spina were coming inside. He grabbed Spina first.

“Happy New Year, bro.” He patted Spina’s back. “Call your dad. Zita is pissed the fuck off you didn’t call to sing her _Auld Lang Syne_ last night.”

“Happy New Year, man. Thanks for the warning.” He squeezed Babe one more time before getting bombarded by all the Sheltons. 

Babe waited back for Gene to greet his Paw Paw and his extended family before Babe got him. He dragged him into the hallway and gave him a long, deep kiss.

Gene laughed as Anna-Mae’s loud _ewww_ echoed through the house.

“We’re being a corrupting influence,” Gene said.

“It’s what we do,” Babe said. He took a moment to just breathe Gene in and center himself. “Happy New Year, princess.”

“Happy New Year, jackass.” Gene’s grip was tight on the back of Babe’s neck as he held him close. “You okay, _cher_?”

If anyone else asked, except maybe Spina, he’d punch them in the face. Of course he wasn’t fucking okay. It was one of those stupid platitudes people spouted out to feel better about themselves. Gene, though, he wasn’t asking about grief or the overcoming of it. He was asking about the day-to-day. 

“Better now,” Babe admitted. He let himself have this just a little bit longer, this comfort always so freely given. He would never know what good deed he did in a past life to get _this_ but Christ, was he thanking his past self. 

“You two need to stop dry humping in the hallway and come to dinner,” Shelton called out. 

Babe glared. He really fucking hated Merriell Francis Shelton six days out of seven. 

“Be nice to Merl-Francis when his family is about,” Gene ordered. 

Babe snorted. “I’m only doing this because I expect to be greatly rewarded.”

Gene palmed Babe’s ass. “Later,” he promised. He stepped back and patted Babe’s hair down. “We look a mess, you and me.”

Babe gestured to the stairs. “You go and change. I’ve looked like this all morning.”

Gene kissed his temple before running up the stairs. Babe took a deep breath and walked into the living room. He pointedly ignored all the knowing looks; of everyone in the room, only the kids had never been caught in a compromising position.

When it came time for dinner, Babe was blown away by the sheer amount of food, and he’d had suppers with Irish and Italians his whole life. 

“What the hell is this?” Spina asked as he poked at a bean dish.

Everyone around the table exchanged a look and Babe felt that moment that labeled them Outsiders. Andy Haldane only looked slightly less confused and Renée and Anna were clearly well-acquainted with the cuisine.

“Black-eyed peas, ham hock, collard greens and cornbread; there ain’t no better way to kick off a new year than a meal like this,” Shelton said.

“So, I take it this is a tradition?” Spina asked.

Paw Paw nodded. “Your black-eyed peas there, they represent prosperity; the greens are for money; the ham, that be for the pigs always digging deep for food and pushing forward in life; the cornbread’s just there because it done taste good.”

“We didn’t want to bother you with it last year,” Gene explained. “Didn’t seem right so deep in the mourning. This year though, we could all use a little good luck.”

Babe covered Gene’s hand with his own and smiled. “Hell, Gene, I got all the good luck I need right here.”

“Oh, that’s just wrong,” Spina said as all the others groaned in agreement. 

Babe rolled his eyes at them. “Romance is lost on all your hopeless fuckers. I expected more of hot-for-teacher-music-man over there.”

Eddie and Andy exchanged a look before they both shrugged it off. 

“We’re reunited soul mates, how much more romance do you want?” Eddie asked. 

“Can we watch the language around the kids?” Edwin asked. 

“You remember your brother, right?” Lacey asked

Babe mentally high-fived her as both Edwin and Shelton blushed. 

“Everyone shut up and dig in,” Paw Paw ordered. 

************************

Babe and Eddie got the clean-up this time, seeing as how it was their turn. Babe didn’t mind sharing chores with Eddie; he never had to fear he wouldn’t pull his weight. Eddie Jones was one of the hardest working people he’d ever met, even if he had a lazy drawl to his words and a serene calm about him. He and Andy were well-matched; they both reeked of understated competence. 

They were halfway through the desert plates when Babe’s eyes landed on the new postcard on the fridge. Just like all the others in the past year it had birds on the front. He didn’t have to check to know it’d be blank save for a Mobile, Alabama postmark on the back. 

“Do you know who that’s from?” Babe asked

Eddie looked up from his sink of dishes and frowned. “I can guess even if the back is blank. Why do you need to know, Heffron?”

“Gene once said it had something to do with Shelton’s _Other Gene_. I figure, since I have to hear about him during 4am therapy sessions, I might as well talk to the guy. Maybe I can get him to come down here for a visit.”

Eddie shook his head. “Don’t meddle where you shouldn’t, Babe. Leave it alone.”

Babe shook his head. “Naw, see, I’m not meddling. I’m completing a course of action Shelton is too much of an asshole to finish. All the shit he’s seen, all the shit that’s happened to all of us, and he’s going to waste time on a happy reunion with someone who willingly wants to hang with him? Yeah, love ya Eddie, but I can’t sit this one out any longer.”

Eddie threw his dishtowel over his shoulder and backed away. “I am figuratively and literally washing my hands of this one. You have no friggin’ clue what you could start by getting Sledgehammer to come here.”

“What kind of name is Sledgehammer?”

Eddie shrugged. “Eugene Sledge, Sledgehammer, I don’t know, Snafu came up with it.”

Babe grinned in victory. “So his name is Eugene Sledge.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes. He turned to the living room. “Gene, you know you’re sleeping with a devil, right?”

Gene’s amused laughter answered him. “Don’t you think that hair was enough of a warning? Besides, you have met my Merl-Francis.”

“Hey,” both Babe and Shelton yelled. 

Life wasn’t perfect and part of Babe would always feel the loss of Julian. If he could spend most of his days like this though, he’d find a way back to good sooner rather than later.


End file.
